


But they drown when I kiss you

by sharingannights (bieraserhead)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bieraserhead/pseuds/sharingannights
Summary: Naruto characters x reader scenarios also posted on my tumblr.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Kankurou (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	1. Sasuke x F!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> original request: Can you write about Sasuke and his s/o who always finds an excuse to avoid being intimate with him because she does not want him to see her new body after the birth of their child as stretch marks, extra weight, etc? How would he react ? scenario or headcanons, like you want it ^^

Your husband has that look in his eyes. It’s not hunger, not entirely. His desire for you is far greater, more emotional than physical, it transcends flesh and bone. Knowing all this, it should be easier to let him touch you again, but some irrational part of your brain keeps worrying, _what if_. What if he sees you, flesh littered with scars, and will no longer want you?

It is absurd. You refuse him nonetheless. Excuses muttered into the pillow, you roll to your side and go to sleep.

Sasuke persists. “You’ve been avoiding me lately. Why?” He whispers, as to not wake your child. _Your child_. You imagine her, sleeping soundly in her crib, and your heart flutters.

“I…” A sigh escapes your lips. “I just…I haven’t been feeling very well ever since Aiko’s birth, is all.”

There is unhidden panic in his voice. “Are you in any pain? You have to see the doctor if-“

“It’s not that!” You turn to face him, tears already threatening to spill. You feel stupid, and like you failed somehow. “I don’t look like I did the day you married me. Is that…a problem?”

The look on his face is nothing short of surprised. Shaking his head, he takes your hands into his, squeezing tightly. “Listen to me. You have brought a new life into this world after nine months of hardship. Those are your battle scars. You should be proud of them.” He gives you a small smile. “I know I am.”

Words fail you, so you kiss him instead. Responding with equal passion, he locks his arms around you in a tight embrace, and you begin to remember just what you’ve been missing.


	2. Kakashi x F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original request: hi! can i please make a request where kakashi has the biggest crush on this girl but he thinks that she’s out of his league and he’s too scared to fall in love so it’s up to team 7 to bring them together?

“Daydreaming about her again, Kakashi-sensei?”

He jumps, caught off-guard by none other than his dear students. They have surrounded his resting place beneath a tree, looking down on him with varying expressions: Sasuke with boredom, Sakura with determination, and Naruto with booming excitement.

He gulps, raises an eyebrow and offers a vague answer. “If by _her_ you mean the hard training that’s waiting for you tomorrow, then yes.”

“Ha! You aren’t smooth at all, sensei!” shouts Naruto. Oh damn. _The last thing he needs is a twelve-years old knucklehead giving him notes_.

“We all see how you look at her. Like a kicked puppy, it’s cute!” Sakura continues, “Why didn’t you ask her out yet? I bet she would say yes.”

“If only out of pity,” Sasuke mutters, loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

With a sigh, he runs a hand through his silver hair. “Look, guys. I know you mean well – at least some of you, anyway – but I just don’t think she would be interested in me.”

“What do you mean, she wouldn’t?! You’re the famous Kakashi of the Sharingan! You have completed like, what, a thousand missions? She must be impressed by that!” Naruto is relentless. It’s kind of inspiring, really. It makes him ponder if he really has a chance…

In a cruel twist of fate, you pick that exact moment to appear in the forest. He sees you from afar, your color scheme familiar enough to be burned into his brain by now. Like a Pavlovian reflex, his palms start to sweat.

You must have taken notice of him as well, because you steer from your initial course and start running towards him. You reach the group in a flash, somersaulting off a branch then landing on the ground gracefully. “What do we have here?” You whistle, putting your hands on your hips (Oh no, her hips, Kakashi thinks, helplessly) “A little late training?”

His mouth falls open, as his brain tries to think of anything else than the truth _. Oh, I’ve been just sitting under this tree for a while now, fantasizing of you_. No, that would almost definitely scare you off.

Unexpectedly, it’s Sakura who answers for him. “Yes! Kakashi-sensei was just teaching us about the various techniques invented during the Third Shinobi World War!”

That was some quick thinking, he had to give it to her. Going along with the plan, he just shrugs benevolently. “Thought they could use a theoretical lecture as well.”

“How refreshing!” you marvel, giving him an approving smile, which causes him to melt. “There is a lot to be learned from history.”

“Oh, Kakashi-sensei is just the best with history! He knows everything that’s ever happened, believe it!” Naruto joins in, and despite his non-specific wording, Kakashi is thankful.

“I believe it all right!” You high-five the little man. Kakashi has always admired how you’re one of the few people who can effectively handle Naruto without putting him in a straitjacket. It speaks volumes of you. Your patience. Your kindness.

Sasuke seizes you up with a stare, arms folded on his chest in his eternally defensive stance. “So, what are _you_ doing out here, sensei?”

Kakashi’s about to scold him for being so disrespectful toward a higher-ranking shinobi, but you don’t seem to mind his crude behavior.

“Oh, me?” You rub the back of your neck. “Well, I’m just going out on a mission – and thought I would give you your book back if I saw you.”

“M-my book?” He stutters. It’s moments like those he’s glad he’s wearing a mask – so you can’t see the blush creeping up his cheeks. Because there is only _one_ book he’s always carrying around.

“Yeah, you left it in the cafeteria. You know, when I came in and you suddenly remembered you had something to do and hurried out, without your book?” The compromising piece of literature is already in your hands – damn, your hands – and he feels like whatever chance he might have had with you before is ruined now.

“T-thanks,” he takes it back, most ashamed that he’s ever been in his life. The look on your face is slightly thoughtful, and when you start to speak again his heart skips a beat. “You know, I liked the first one better. It had more suspense.”

“What?!” Sasuke croaks out, just as Naruto shouts “No way!” and Sakura starts to giggle loudly.

Kakashi blinks. “You…you read Icha Icha?”

The way you’re completely unabashed just makes him like you more. “Why not? It’s romantic, occasionally funny and some twists? Are the work of a genius.”

He wants to say something – something suave and flirtatious, preferably – but you cut him off short. “Hey, sorry ‘bout it, but I have to go now. But when I’m back from my mission, would you like to meet and say…discuss literature?”

He finally manages to reply without making an utter fool out of himself. “I would love to.”

Your face lights up. “Great! See you then…Kakashi of the Sharingan.” With a flash and a wink, you’re gone.

His back hits the tree trunk again as he stares in disbelief. “She’s heard all that before, didn’t she.”

“Believe it, Kakashi-sensei!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, requests still open @sharingannights !


	3. Sasuke x F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has a crush.

This is _stupid_.

At first he thought he hated you. In all honesty, he would prefer if it was hate that tied him to you. Not this strange affection, this warmth spreading through his whole being whenever he sees you.

It’s hard to focus on Naruto’s rambling. You’re sitting on the bench nearby, eating your lunch in peaceful silence. There is a book in your lap, too far for him to make out the words. A part of him wants to approach you, but his body isn’t willing to do so.

“Hey! Are you even listening to me, Sasuke?!” Naruto’s yell forces him out of it. Giving him a disinterested stare, Sasuke scoffs.

“Not really. _Loser_.”

“Oh, I know why! It’s because you’re too busy staring at (Y/N)-chan!”

His eyes go wide at that. Damn it. Looks like he underestimated that idiot. He is way more observant that he lets on. Or is it just that Sasuke’s little crush is obvious enough even for a dimwit like Naruto to see?!

Quickly, he averts his gaze. “I’m not staring!” He hisses, then adds: “And keep it down, will you?!”

“But you were, stupid! You’ve been ogling her this whole time, weren’t ya!” Naruto grins triumphantly, completely ignoring his request. _How easy it would be to punch him in the teeth right now_ , Sasuke thinks, gritting his own.

“I don’t know even what you’re talking about, _moron_.”

“You’re a lying-“

“What you’re arguing about over there, guys?” You call out, suddenly.

Both boys snap their attention to you. You are frowning, book abandoned in favor of joining in their drama.

Sasuke slaps his hand against Naruto’s mouth just as he opens it to speak. “Nothing. Naruto is just being an idiot like always.”

You squint your eyes. “Hm. Okay then. Just don’t yell so much, I’m trying to read.” With that, you return to your book.

Temporarily relieved, he releases Naruto from his grasp, noting with disgust how his hand is covered in spit. “Gross.”

Naruto wipes at his mouth. “You’re the one who insisted on shoving his fingers down my throat, asshole! Anyway, why are you making this such a big deal? Just tell her how you feel.”

“Stay out of it,” he growls. The last thing he needs is a distraction – yes, that’s what you are. Nothing but a distraction.

However, as he looks at you once again, reading on that bench with your legs tucked under you, he isn’t as sure.


	4. Kankuro x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: "Can i get a imagine of Kankuro and his s/o where there making out and Temari or Gaara walks in and there rlly embarrassed."

He has you pinned against the wall, hands wandering while he kisses you deeply. Moans spill out of your mouth, little mewls of appreciation as his tongue meets yours in a heated battle. His mission took longer than expected and left him starved for you, your warmth, your touch, your voice.

The intensity of the moment leaves the both of you blind to your surroundings, as you get lost in a world of your own. You are blind and deaf to anything but him and the way his body fits perfectly against yours.

Humming, he takes a handful of your ass and squeezes.

“I missed this,” he purrs in between the kisses, “I missed you _so bad_ …”

“I thought of you every day,” you confess, dazed and content, “I’m just so happy to have you back.”

“Shit, me too, sweetie. The things I wanna do to you, fuck-”

“Okay, I’m going to stop you right there.”

Kankuro goes rigid. Slowly, very slowly, he pulls away from your kiss, although his arms are still holding you in a tight embrace. He waited for you for so long, he isn’t willing to part from his love so easily.

Coming down from your high, you let out a disappointed sigh and force your eyes open. “Hello, Temari,” you greet the blonde, who’s currently leaning against the doorframe with an amused expression.

“Sis, what the fuck?!” Kankuro sounds much more exasperated than you. Even face paint isn’t enough to hide the redness of his cheeks.

“It’s not my fault you guys decided to go at it in the first room you happened to stumble upon,” she throws her hands up, grinning. “Like, c’mon. You didn’t even close the damn door. Is that some kind of kink? You want people to catch you or something?”

She is merciless in her teasing. Embarrassed, you hide your face in the crook of Kankuro’s neck.

“J-just shut it and be on your way then!” His words are met with Temari’s laughter.

“Okay, you lovebirds. Have fun and…try not to make a mess.” With that, you hear the distinct sound of doors closing.

You can’t help but giggle. “Guess we should be thankful it wasn’t Gaara who found us, huh?”

“I don’t even wanna imagine _that_ , babe.”


	5. Gaara x F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi, I was wondering if you could do a short story about Gaara, as kazakage, and he has to go to a different village because he hears rumors of a monster but it's actually the reader (female) and she's like how cold and distant, kinda like him during the chunin exams, and they like fall for each other. If you can't that's ok but if you can, Thank you!! I love Gaara, lol.

It’s snowing. Gaara feels the little crystals land and instantly melt on his skin, a most peculiar feeling.

 _Snow in the desert_ , he wonders, _could that really be the work of a monster?_

The villagers who called for help don’t live far from Sunagakure. They are a poor people, not particularly remarkable in any way. No shinobi to take care of them, either.

Despite his siblings’ disapproval, he embarks on this journey alone, determined to help in any way he can.

After a brief talk with the village’s leader, he is informed of a general position of the supposed monster’s lair: somewhere in a cave, less than a day’s walk from the village. That’s where he sent the hunters who were going to kill the _monster_ , he says, and they never returned.

Gaara doesn’t ask for more details. Perhaps he is too eager to please; to win the love and trust of his people.

As soon as it started to snow, Gaara knew he was close to finding it.

He can almost feel it, a restless energy, hanging over the snow-covered desert. He follows its trail until he arrives at the mouth of a lonely cave. A palisade of icicles _protects_ the strange dwelling, and that’s how he knows this monster isn’t half as evil as the villagers paint it to be.

 _It’s a human_ , he realizes, strangely pleased with his findings, _a shinobi_. It must be.

Out of the corner of his eye, he catches a sudden movement. A wall of sand raises to protect him, shattering the ice dagger thrown at him. A few more projectiles are sent his way, but none of them is able to penetrate his defenses.

“I do not wish to fight you,” he says, tone steady, reassuring.

For a while, there is only silence.

“Are you not one of the hunters he sent?” The voice that answers him is female, slightly raspy, as if she didn’t have the chance to speak often.

Without letting his guard down, he steps closer. “Did you kill the others?”

She snarls, almost like an animal. “They tried to kill me first.”

“You didn’t attack them first?” He asks, confused.

“No. I just wanted them to leave me _alone_.”

He feels something like a connection, despite only just meeting her. He suspects something more is going on here than the villagers let him know.

“Please, let me speak with you. I can help.” Gaara means what he says. Taking one more step, he slowly lets the sand wall fall, coming face to face with the feared monster.

Taken aback by her appearance – young, around his age, hair wild, dark circles under her eyes betraying lack of sleep – he smiles, despite himself. _She’s like me_ , he thinks.

Her surprise matches his. _He looks at her like no one ever had_. Eyes wide, she huffs in disbelief. “You’re not…scared of me?”

Gaara shakes his head. “I’m not like the others. I’m not going to hurt you.”

After this, she hesitantly invites him in – into the cold cave she made her home, and also into her heart. She tells him about her past – how the village’s leader, her _father_ , forced her to use her abilities to slay his enemies. They weren’t nearly as helpless as they made themselves seem, the villagers. A band of fierce mercenaries, they attacked other small settlements and robbed them of everything they had. After years of mindless killing, she rebelled against her father and slain most of his men, then ran into the desert. She wished to seclude herself, to live a lonely life away from those who only wanted to use or abuse her. Never before has she met a gentle soul, a kindred spirit.

Until _he_ found her.

Gaara promises to bring the bad men to justice. What’s more, he promises to take her in. Train her. Help her right the wrongs she made.

She’ll never be alone again. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @sharingannights  
> Request are currently open :) And I am happy for any feedback!


End file.
